Hasta el final
by Miranda Lovely
Summary: No tenía la sensación de quedarse sólo, al contrario, ahora estaría más acerca de ellos, todo lo que había dado por ellos... sólo por ellos... por nadie más.


POR NADIE MÁS

Aclaraciones: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Yo sólo escribo una tierna y romántica historia.

_**POR NADIE MÁS**_

_Por: Yumi Inuzuka._

_"...Shino..."_

Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, estaba tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Sus manos temblando, el sudor que emanaba de sí se enfriaba a los pocos segundos de impregnarse en su ropa, dándole la impresión de congelarse en su piel...

¿O no era sudor?

Eran sus respiraciones pausadas, era la voz de ella murmurando frágilmente su nombre... _"...Shino..."_

Su voz que parecía un espeluznante susurro al aire, era su corazón que latía cada vez más lento... más pausado...

Los cabellos de la nuca se le erizaron al volver a sentir su sudor congelarse con la fría ventisca del bosque...

_"...Shino-kun..." "...Shino, amigo..."_ las voces casi inaudibles de sus compañeros sólo retumbaban como zumbidos, pero él quería escuchar...

Los miró, suplicante, con _ella_ entre sus brazos, aferrándose a su abrigo... con el corazón a punto de estallarle, lo sentía, lo sabía...

Un punzante y agudo dolor en el pecho le hizo mostrar una mueca de dolor, doblándose sobre el frágil y magullado cuerpo femenino.

_"...Shino..."_

No, no podía dejarse vencer, no podía permitírselo... miró de nuevo a sus compañeros... la tristeza y la desesperación tatuadas a su casi siempre inexpresivo rostro...

_"...Shino-kun..."_

Era una persona muy mala, y despiadada... no le había importado inmiscuir a sus amigos... a _sus hermanos..._ ahora lo veía, ellos eran sus amigos, él no podía tener el honor de llamarlos...

_"...vamos amigo, arriba..."_

_su hermano_, con el rostro manchado de sangre y fango, con el chaleco verde cubierto de innumerables rasgaduras, y con su herido perro a un lado, aullando de puro dolor, con la angustia en la mirada de ambos...

la pequeña fémina que se encontraba al frente, mirándolo de reojo con desesperación, con su carita sucia y sus manos temblando, pero con las palmas abiertas... en posición de defensa y combate... protegiéndolos... angustiada y preocupada por regresarle el gesto de hermandad y de resguardo... al final... ambos le habían salvado la vida...

Un sollozo salió de su pecho, junto con una cristalina lágrima que corría por su mejilla... cayendo en los rosados labios de la rubia... presionó los puños, la apretó a más hacia sí y comenzó a balancearse ligeramente...

_"...Shino..."_

la culpa le carcomía el alma, le dolía la espalda como nunca sospechó que podría llegarle a doler, pero aún así, le dolía más el corazón por ver así a quien tanto amaba, le abrazó como pudo y escondió el rostro en su cuello, pero pronto tanteo la espalda de _él_ y sintió alguna especie de líquido viscoso frío... helado...

Miró con tristeza la cara aterrorizada de _ella_ al ver sus manos cubiertas de sangre... su sangre...

_"Shino-kun... puedo curarte..."_

El eco de la Hyuuga lo hicieron mirarla... y entonces sonrió...

_"...deberás ser un fuerte y gran shinobi..."_

El castaño no necesitó que mencionara su nombre, sabía que se dirigía a _él_, entonces, un temblor lo sacudió al notar el sentido de esas palabras.

_"siempre lo he sido..."_ los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al acercarse a su amigo _"... pero nunca como tú..."_

_"pero ahora tendrás que cuidar de ambas... por mí..."_ jadeó al sentir la frágil mano de la Yamanaka sobre la gruesa herida.

Quiso sacar el kunai de su cuerpo, pero fue cuando, a tientas, se dio cuenta de que la caída no sólo le afectó a ella... había hecho que aquel enorme kunai se profundizara en la carne de _él.._.

_"está muy profundo..."_ la rubia no hizo caso, así que trató de incorporarse, aunque sólo fuera un poco, pero el dolor era fuerte... de inmediato volvió a quedar tendida _"... no te angusties..."_

Llevó una mano al rostro triste... sólo el _verla_ temblando, preocupada por _él_, era lo que le llevaba a dejar de escuchar lo demás...

Un mareo, la mirada perdida y las nauseas le hicieron parar de poner atención a todo, su alrededor dio vueltas, y aún sentado se tambaleó, un fuerte escalofrío le recorrió la espina...

Intentó morderse el labio para no gritar, pero fue _inevitable_... un fuerte alarido de dolor salió de su ronca garganta al tiempo que Kiba, alentado por el dolor de su compañero, lanzaba kunais para alejar a los enemigos.

_"¡MALDITOS BASTARDOS! ¡ASESINOS!"_

La rabia le había, indudablemente, mejorado la puntería... sin embargo nada le daba consuelo... nada...

_"Shino-kun... aun puedo..."_

_"No"_

La carita de la ojiblanco ensombreció de tristeza al escuchar aquella palabra proveniente de él...

_"Shino..."_

_"No"_

El suave susurro de Ino se quebró en lágrimas al percibir toda la sangre ya derramada de su prometido.

_"No" _repitió cerrando los ojos y gimiendo de dolor _"... está... está envenenado..."_

Las lágrimas corrieron con más fuerza por las mejillas de _ambas_ mientras el Inuzuka cerró los ojos y bufó frustrado, el golpe que dio al suelo al caer de rodillas no se escuchó debido a la impresionante velocidad y fuerza con que se escuchaban sus palpitaciones golpeando sus oídos...

_"¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Ya llevas bastante tiempo con eso en la espalda..."_ el moreno intentó respirar tranquilizadoramente _" y con esas agujas en la nuca"_ terminó en un sollozo reprimido.

La calidez de una frágil mano de posó en su hombro ligeramente...

"aun puedo curarte..." le temblaba la vo... y su mano le traicionaba al tambalearse tan bruscamente, pero el varonil contacto de la mano del pelinegro sobre la suya, la hizo soltar aún más lágrimas.

"si gastas tu chakra en mí..." soltó a Ino y la recostó cuidadosamente en el pasto "... ya no podrás seguir peleando, ni podrás escapar de aquí..."

Con un esfuerzo muy sobre su voluntad, se incorporó... tratando de no tambalearse pero el veneno se sentía hirviendo por sus venas, su hombro le dolía de sobremanera, sus rodillas flaquearon... y cayó de nuevo, apoyándose en una rodilla solamente; la pelinegro lo tomó por el brazo, para intentar ayudarle.

"ella arriesgo su vida... por ti" su voz entrecortada la hizo congelarse... ¿era eso un reclamo?

"y tú intercambiaste TU vida por la de ella..."

Se acercó a la Yamanaka hasta quedarse de cuclillas frente a ella, pero el rostro herido de su amiga le hizo soltar aquello, no fue para ofender ni para menos, per...

"... por ellas..." corrigió frunciendo el entrecejo... el aire en sus pulmones comenzaba a esfumarse.

_"Shino-kun"_ sollozó la pequeña Hyuuga aferrada a su abrigo. Dolía pensar que por su culpa pasaba todo eso, pero más dolía el pensar que si salían de ese lugar, él le reclamaría _"yo... yo... lo lamento..."_

Su respiración se detuvo al notar la mirada del ojinegro por sobre las gafas obscuras y al verlo negar lentamente con la cabeza.

_"No, Hinata"_ su corazón se hizo pequeño, ¿jamás sería capaz de perdonarla?

Podía distinguirla a duras penas, los lentes negros y esos manchones rojos en sus ojos le nublaban la visión, aún así, la presión de su pecho le hacía saberlo... su vocecita rota le hacía sentirlo... _ella_ estaba sufriendo igual que Ino y él... ¿o quizá más?

Con muchísimo esfuerzo, llegando al límite del dolor, pero con mucho esfuerzo...

Se levantó... tambaleándose, sintiendo derrumbarse sin fuerzas en cualquier momento, presionando su hombro con fuerza, pues aunque gran parte de su cuerpo se encontraba entumido por el dolor y el veneno, la dislocación de una de sus extremidades era aún muy perceptible.

"no te disculpes"

El ambiente del dolor sentimental la rodeó, haciéndole fruncir el ceño a él, su amigo decía cosas que a veces parecían frías, pero ahora, en estos momentos, incluso se asemejaban a crueles... mientras su amiga y compañera temblaba de la impotencia y la culpabilidad, entre sollozos ahogados y sus manitas aferradas a Shino.

"váyanse"

Su voz ronca y grave, irradiaba autoridad... no lo pedía, demandaba que se marcharan. El llanto de ambas provocó que gruesas lágrimas silenciosas, fueran liberadas de _él_; sin embargo, no podía permitir que _las_ dañaran... no más... _a ni una de las dos._

_"Shino"_ sus mejillas sonrosadas debido al llanto y lo pálido de su piel, su pecho doliendo y sacudiéndose por los sollozos.

_"Shino-kun"_ con pasos vacilantes se movió, se soltó del Aburame y se colocó frente a _él_, con los brazos extendidos... si alguien debía morir era _ella_, le regresaría el gesto de hermandad, sería su escudo, su protección, sería...

Gimió de dolor al soltar su hombro... y del femenino pecho salió un gritito ahogado...

_Él_ no permitiría _"eso"... JAMÁS..._

Con su brazo aun sano la aventó hacia atrás, con mucha fuerza pero sin lastimarla, lanzando a los brazos del otro caballero.

De otra forma, por la rudeza en que trató a _su amiga_, le había gritado, habría una discusión, incluso lo habría golpeado... quizá... pero en esta situación lo entendía.

Rodeó su pequeña cintura firmemente con un brazo, y con la otra mano dio una palmada a Akamaru para empezar a andar, ya con Ino en su lomo, y más herido que siempre.

El miedo las inundó... _a ambas.._.

_"llévatelas"_ proclamó imperativo, evitando a toda costa _mirarlas_.

Manoteó al gran can, gritó y trató de removerse, bajo, correr... y abrazarlo, salvarlo...

Lo miró con sus ojitos hinchados volviendo a humederce, con un ligero temblor en el labio, y con el brazo de Kiba rodeándola... que inútil se sentía.

Se lamentó, se maldijo una y otra vez, _é_l debía ayudarle, _él_ quería luchar hombro con hombro, con su amigo, con su _hermano_. Pero no podía, no podía echar a la basura su sacrificio, el fruto que con dolor se mantenía paralizada entre sus brazos, y se encontraba desmoronada sobre su can... ahora era su deber protegerlas.

_"¡Ahora!"_ sacó un kunai de su estuche, adoptó una posición de combate... su _suicidio_...

_"¡NO!"_ los chillidos y el llanto de _ellas_ le desquebrajaron el corazón, le hicieron desear poder correr y abrazarlas, consolarlas... pero lo único que podía hacer era _oírlas_ a sus espaldas, mientras Kiba se mordía el alma conteniendo a Hinata.

_"¡Shino-kun!"_ su voz gritando completamente quebrada, ya casi no tenía fuerzas pero las pocas que le sobraban las usaba contra su compañero, tratando de safarse de su amarre.

Con la mano temblorosa y doliéndole cada músculo de su cuerpo, se quitó la banda de la frente que la caracterizaba como shinobi... la presionó en su fuerte puño y la lanzó a su hermano.

_"largo de aquí"_ susurró cruelmente.

Un agudo chiflido hizo a Akamaru comenzar la retirada hacia el bosque, todo lo que daba... alejando los lamentosos y desgarrados gritos desesperados de la Yamanaka, implorando por regresar al lado de _él_.

_"fue..."_ las lágrimas le surcaban las mejillas y decir esas palabras le quemaban la garganta _"... fue todo un honor..."_

_"NO"_ se desplomó, de no ser porque era sujetada habría caído al suelo.

_"... hasta siempre... Shino..."_ dio las espalda con pesar, y cargó ahora en brazos a la ojiblanco _"... mi hermano..."_ y con el último susurro de él, y el último _"¡Shino-kun!"_

Saliendo desgarradoramente de la Hyuuga, se quedó sólo.

Un enemigo al frente, kunais por sobre su cabeza...

_"... por ustedes..."_ se movió lento y lanzó un kunai... sacó otro y se posicionó de nuevo para combatir... cerró los ojos para percibir mejor a su enemigo lo encontró, con una gruesa espada asechándole por un flanco _"... daría mi vida porque esten bien..."_ se acercó a él, con una sonrisa macabra, empuñando su arma _"... sólo por ustedes tres..."_

Y lo sintió, por fin, sin seguir con la sensación del veneno quemándole las arterias, sin la sensación de un kunai en su espalda y las punzadas de aquellas agujas... sólo sintiendo lo cálido de su sangre derramarse por su piel, llevándose su energía... pero no su vida... su vida de había ido con ellos. No tenía la sensación de quedarse sólo, al contrario, ahora estaría más acerca de ellos, todo lo que había dado por ellos... sólo por ellos... por nadie más.

o.O:O.o

Espero les guste este fic que con tanto cariño escribí en un rato de melancolía. Gracias por leerme.


End file.
